Saturday Night Live Wiki
Welcome to the first and currently only Wikia devoted to Saturday Night Live (SNL)! Created and run by SNL fans, this site is devoted to bringing you the latest information on SNL and to teaching you the history of the show! If you do not know what SNL is, please visit What's SNL?, which will be up shortly. Anyone is able to add information to the site, but, since this Wikia is new, not all the information will be up right away. For now, you can use our portal, Studio 8H, to track down any pages you want to find. Recent Major Updates *Archives of Hosts and Musical Guests (updated 1/17) *Rachel Dratch (edited 12/02) *Alec Baldwin (added 12/02) *SNL Episode Schedule (Updated 12/02) News NOTE: For a more in-depth news coverage of the SNL news, please go to Current Events. *Here's an outline for the next episode: **June 3: Lindsay Lohan/Pearl Jam (oa: 04/15/06) Episode Schedule NOTE: All times are EST. SNL Episodes are on at 11:30pm on Saturdays on NBC, with Classic SNL on at 1am Saturday night/Sunday morning. SNL past season reruns air at SNL's regular time, and are listed under Saturday. Classic SNL is listed under Sunday. Special episodes, like Best Of episodes or Election Update usually air in place of a past season rerun. Edited 60-minute episodes air on Global in Canada (in such markets as Vancouver and Montreal), airing at 1:30am Mondays-Fridays. For full listings, go to SNL Episode Schedule Saturday, 5/27/06 (05-06 rerun): Catherine Zeta-Jones/Franz Ferdinand (oa: 10/22/05) Sunday, 5/28/06 (Classic): Sam Kinison/Lou Reed (oa: 11/15/86) Saturday, 6/3/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 6/4/06 (Classic): Anjelica Houston & Billy Martin/George Clinton & Parliament-Funkadelic (oa: 5/24/86) Saturday, 6/10/06 (05-06 rerun): ' TBA' (oa:) Sunday, 6/11/06 (Classic): Justine Bateman/Terrence Trent D'Arby ''' (oa: 2/13/88) Saturday, 6/17/06 (05-06 rerun): '''TBA (oa:) Sunday, 6/18/06 (Classic): Jason Patric/Blind Melon ''' (oa: 1/8/94) Saturday, 6/24/06 (05-06 rerun): '''TBA (oa:) Sunday, 6/25/06 (Classic): Bill Pullman/New Edition ''' (oa: 10/19/96) Saturday, 7/1/06 (05-06 rerun): '''TBA (oa:) Sunday, 7/2/06 (Classic): John Larroquette/Timbuk 3 (oa: 4/18/87) Saturday, 7/8/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 7/9/06 (Classic): Judge Reinhold/10,000 Maniacs ''' (oa: 2/27/88) Saturday, 7/15/06 (05-06 rerun): '''TBA (oa:) Sunday, 7/16/06 (Classic): Jason Alexander/Peter Gabriel ''' (oa: 4/10/93) Saturday, 7/22/06 (05-06 rerun): '''TBA (oa:) Sunday, 7/23/06 (Classic): Tom Arnold/Tupac ''' (oa: 2/17/96) Saturday, 7/29/06 (05-06 rerun): '''TBA (oa:) Sunday, 7/30/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 8/5/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 8/6/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 8/12/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 8/13/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 8/19/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 8/20/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 8/26/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 8/27/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 9/2/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 9/3/06 (Classic):' TBA' (oa:) Saturday, 9/9/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 9/10/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 9/16/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 9/17/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) Saturday, 9/23/06 (05-06 rerun): TBA (oa:) Sunday, 9/24/06 (Classic): TBA (oa:) What You Can Do *Go to Studio 8H and find a page you can work on. *Practice making a page at the Training Centre. *Add your name to the list of registered users.